Dosent cut it
by harpseal111
Summary: Jinx was good. But shes back to being bad after seeing Kid making out w/ Artemis. She rejoined the H.I.V.E 5 with a new member. But the Joker wants the new H.I.V.E 5 in his Young Villians Academy. Will they join for revenge on the Teen Titans and Young Justice? Or will Jinx forgive? Flint and some oc ships
1. Sorry

It was a stormy night in Jump City. Rain pelted everywhere. The cold rain was abusing a shivering, curled up girl on the side of the street.

All of a sudden the trees around her shook. There was a flash of red and gold then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jinx? Whats wrong?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx jerked her shoulder out of his grasp. Jinx looked away from where the boy was standing.

"Jinxie-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed at him as she stood up. She turned to him. Her face was twisted in anger. Kid took a flash back and raised his hands in alarm.

"Whats wrong babe?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as she launched a Hex at him. He barley managed to escape the hex from hitting him. Kid was so confused. Why was his girlfriend hexing him?

'Jinx. Im sorry what happened?" He asked walking closer and reaching for her hand. It was cold as ice.

'You happened! You. A player and a cheater. I never want to see you again!"

Jinx pulsed a strong hex through his hand. He fell to the ground. Clutching his now bleeding hand. Jinx's first reaction was to kneel down and help him. But she couldn't. Not after what he did. Instead she watched the thick red liquid seep from his palm, and grinned.

"How does it feel!" She yelled at him. The speedster was just stareing at his hand.

"Jinx I don't understand" he stuttered barely able to speak due to unbearable pain, not from his hand, but an aching pain from his heart.

"You understand! I saw you with her last night! I saw!" She screamed.

It hit him. His rendezvous with Artemis.

'Oh god, " He looked up at Jinx"Im so sorry!"

"Sorry dosent cut it" She growled. She raised her hand towards his face. The last thing Kid remeberd was barley watching Jinx run away before fading into darkness.


	2. Change

Wally hadnt seen her in years. She had reappeared with the HIVE 5 a few times, but he was never allowed on those missions. Those were the Titans job. He wasn't a titan anymore. Without Jinx, he had nothing. He had joined the Young Justice League, following his best friend, Richard.

Richard left the Titans along with Speedy. Richard left because Starfire went back to Tameran. Richard was heart broken. Speedy just wanted to advance.

Now Wally was sitting on his bed, watching the news from Jump City. Nothing. He shook his head then looked at his scared hand. He remembered when Robin and Raven had found him. They said he was bleeding a lot and they had to rush him to the tower. It had been 3 years…3 years without Jinx.

Since then the HIVE 5 shrunk, and grew. Billy Numerous left: Thank goodness. That left the other 5 for a while till a new member joined. She went by Ms. Artic. Her outfit was exactly like Ravens winter one, only she wore a mask on the right side of her face and it ha diamond snowflakes on it. She had a light blue cloak and a white unitard thing. She could turn into a artic wolf, snowy owl, and a white ferret. She could also shoot ice beams from her hands, freeze people by looking at them, fly, and had pretty good gymnastic skills.

But the only one Wally cared about was the pretty leader. Jinx had changed too. She had gotten a new out fit. Black skinny jeans, black shirt and purple combat boots. Instead of her horned hair she wore a long ponytail. He remembered when Jinx had first reappeared…with Leo. Wally almost ran all the way to Jump City and beat up Leo. He still didn't like Leo, but he was in place to do that. Jinx would probably kill him…for real.

Now Wally was dating Artemis. He knew it would hurt Jinx if she knew. But she didn't, and wouldn't.

Not only had the HIVE 5 changed, other villians had too. Apparently The Joker, Riddler, Poison Ivy, and other villain's had children, who now all worked together. The Jester: Harley Quinn and Jokers daughter. She was blond and wore a red skirt and a black top with a white mask and white boots. She liked to fight with knives and hand to hand combat. JJ: Harley Quinn and the Jokers son. He wore purple jeans and a loose white shirt with a purple vest. He liked guns. We guess that he and Jester are twins. Nightshade: Poison Ivy's daughter. She has short red hair and usually wears a green unitard woth long sleeves. She always had a flower in her hair. She had the same abilities as her mother. Creeps: Dr. Cranes son. We don't see him that often. When we do he is usually just robbing banks with a tear gas. Last Eureka: he is the Riddler's son. He uses the same clever tricks as his father. These young villians all usually appear at once.

The Teen Titans changed to. The team now consisted of Jericho, Cyborg, Raven, Mas y Menos, and Argent. Cyborg lead the team. He hadn't seen them in years. The Titans were mad at him. Mad because he left. Of course this made Wally sad.

Wally's communicator went off. He had to go. Who knew what the mission would be now

A shadow was flying threw a forest. It was drifting above the mist and fog. A light cloak incased it. It reached an abandoned theatre. A danty hand reached out of the cloak and opened the door. When you walk in the door you hear yelling.

"Hey! You cheated crud face!" Gizmo screamed. He was sitting on a couch next to See-mor and Mammoth. They were playing WipeOut on the Wii.

The cloaked figure took of the hood. Long sandy brown hair fell out. She looked at the boys with cold blue eyes.

"Please don't argue." She demanded in a cold voice.

"What's up with you Di'" See-mor asked. He mentioned her nickname. Di' short for Diana.

"where Jinx?" She asked.

"I think shes in her room reading" Mammoth responded.

"Whats wrong?" See-mor asked again.

"Bad news…" di' said before flying off.

As she flew to Jinx's room she grew nervous. _Should I grab my weapon? My bow is just in my room…n. She'll be fine…right?_

She knocked on Jinx's door.

"Come in!" Jinx yelled. Diana flew through the door and threw herself at Jinx's feet.

"DON'T HATE ME JINX!" She cried. Jinx looked at her confused.

"Why would I-"

" Okay, so apparently crime in Jump City is too extreme for the Titans to handle alone so the Justic League is sending a new team here to fight for Jump City! And it's the Young Justice League!" Diana cried.

"So that means that we are- NO!" Jinx realized what this meant. Jinx fell to the floor next to her friend.

"What do we do.." Diana said.

Jinx suddenly got an idea. She smiled wickedly

"Lets give them a welcome party" She said menacingly while standing up. Diana smiled.

"LET ME GET MY STUFF!" Diana yelled as she ran out of the room.

This was gonna be fun…


	3. Coming

Raven looked out of the window in the Titans Tower. They should be here soon. Raven was only excited to see one person. Same with Cyborg. Beast Boy. Raven never thought she'd miss the annoying green boy, but she did. She didn't want to see Richard. He drove her friend away; Starfire. Same with Wally. He had driven her friend away to. But at least he had a scar from it. After Jinx ran away and the Titans found Wally bleeding on the street, Wally was never the same. Jinx had broken his hand in several places, and a scar was on his palm. Raven didn't feel to bad for Wally. He deserved it. She only feels bad because Jinx was a villain again.

"They're here" Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when Cyborg called to her. The Titans all went to the roof of the building. The YJ League were standing by there ship.

" CYBORG!" A voice called and a green boy ran forward and hugged the half robot.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled happily. Raven smiled under her hood.

"I saw that" Beast Boy said looking at her. Raven blushed.

"Hello again" Nightwing said. Cyborg and Raven shot him a cold look. Nightwing, Richard Grayson, was there old leader, Robin.

"So…this isn't awkward." Impulse said from the back. Blue Beetle hit him on the head.

" Hello. I am Cyborg. This is Raven, Jericho, Mas y Menos, and Argent. The Teen Titans" Cyborg said, a little coldly.

"Cool." M'ghan said. This was followed by awkward silence. Barbra broke the silence.

" So why don't we get to know each other" She said. With that everyone began conversing. Connor and Kaldur went and talked to Cyborg. Artemis went over to Raven. Wally tensed. Raven was one of Jinx's closest friends. This could go badly.

"Hi Raven I'm-"

"You're Artemis. I know." Raven said coldly. Her eyes turned a little red, she blinked it off. Artemis looked at her strange.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked

"Fine"

After Raven replied a loud explosion went off. Everyone turned to face the city. A large cloud of smoke could be seen and screaming could be heard.

" There the welcome. TITANS GO!" Cyborg yelled. The Titans left. Arget carried Cyborg, Mas y Menos ran and Raven carried Jericho. The YJ League looked to Kaldur. He just nodded signaling them to go.

Diana laughed at the man she just froze. She drew her bow and began shooting frozen arrows at by standers. She saw pink flashes coming from Jinx's angry hands. Gizmo was terrorizing some children with his holograms. See-mor and Kyd Wykyd were stealing from the bank and it looked like Mammoth had killed someone.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!" Jinx teased to Diana. Diana put her bow away. She closed her eyes and began to move her lips in a rhythmic fashion. She opened her eyes, which were now glowing blue, and a huge blizzard struck the area. Mammoth laughed and threw snowballs at the people. Jinx began to dance while throwing hexes. Diana grabbed her arrows. She went to shoot but a flash of green stopped her. A green arrow hit the wall fight in front of her. She looked up on top of a building to see…Artemis.

"Jinx, you have a visitor" Diana said pointing to Artemis. Jinx smiled then shot a hex at the building. The stone under Artemis's feet fell, so did Artemis. She landed with a thud in a pile of snow. Soon there were more Titans. Jinx waved to Raven before attacking Cyborg. She always did that, Raven and Jinx were still friends.

Diana raised her hands at Superboy and Impulse. She shot ice beams at them. Impulse dodged and Connor was soon covered in frozen ice. Diana laughed. But soon she was on the ground. Impulse had tripped her. She growled. Superboy broke out of the ice and charged at her. But he met Mammoth in mid air. The two began to fight. Diana called for Kyd Wykyd and See-mor. They ran from the bank and began to attack. Diana looked around. There were to many.

"Jinx! THERE ARE TO MANY! LETS GO!" She yelled dodging an attack from M'ghan. She saw Jinx shooting Hexes at Impulse, Blue Beetle and Artemis. The three were cornered to a wall. Diana was scared for the three heroes. Jinx's rage wasn't good. Suddenly a flash of red and yellow tackled Jinx. She stumbled to the ground. She looked up to see who attacked her and saw…Kid Flash. Jinx's face twisted into anger. Her eyes glowed and a huge pile of snow fell onto Wally's head. Wally brushed it off but Jinx was no longer in front of him. She had disappeared. So had all the other HIVE member's . He brushed the snow off his shoulder.

"Well that was fun." Richard said. As soon as he said it he was hit with a pink hex. They all looked on top of the neighboring building. There was the HIVE! Jinx had a angry grin. Ms. Artic had drawn her bow. See-mor and Kyd Wykyd just stood behind there leader. Mammoth was pounding his hand into his fist and Gizmo was grinning.

"We're not done yet!" Jinx yelled.

" Yah. We haven't made you bleed yet!" Ms. Artic said. She shot her arrow. The target…Artemis. It flew by Artemis's arm, cutting her. Artemis's arm began to bleed. Ms. Artic let out a cool laugh.

"HIVE! ATTACK!" Jinx yelled. As she jumped off the building Wally got a little tense. He knew she was a master acrobat but this was a big building. HE was ready to go help her. She was shooting hexes at everyone. He hear d thuds and grumbles from people she hit. She neared the ground but before Wally could go save her she disappeared. Next thing he knew Jinx and Kyd Wykyd were behind the group of heroes attacking. Kyd had mastered teleporting. With others. Gizmo and Ms. Artic flew down and began attacking. Wally couldn't help but notice that Ms. Artic liked to face Artemis. He needed to help her. He ran and plowed into Ms. Artic. She sat there on the ground. Wally wondered if he beat her. Suddenly she jumped at him, as a large(very large) white wolf. The wolf began snapping at him. He put his arm in front of Artemis. The wolf growled loudly. Suddenly Wally heard a voice in his head.

_Why are you helping her! You cant love her Wally! Jinx!_ He looked at the wolf. Its eyes were pleading with him. Ms. Artic had spoken to him. He stood there amazed. The wolf began to walk towards them again. Wally tensed. The wolf was right, I mean, Ms. Artic was right. He shook his head. Then he ran off. The wolf barked then vanished. Artemis stood there confused.

Jinx was having fun. She liked attacking heroes. Some of them were leaving, to injured maybe. Or maybe Slade had decided to attack at the same time. He did that sometimes. She began to watch Nightwing. He'd go after Slade. So would BB. But they were still there. Jinx looked around and saw Zantana sneak into an abandoned building. Jinx laughed then followed her. She shot hexes at the girl. Zantana darted away. Jinx laughed but she was soon pushed against the building.

"JINX! Come on! What's wrong" That voice. She glared at her captor.

"Wally.." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Come one Jinxie! Let me help you." Wally begged.

_Jinx, we're leaving. Okay? Will you be home soon? _Ms. Artic asked Jinx through her head.

_Ill be home soon. GO!_

Jinx heard her team vanish. Then the YJ League talking before leaving.

"Id like to go home now. So LET ME GO RED HEADED FREAK!" Jinx screamed at him. Wally frowned.

"No. You know that's not your home Jinx. The tower is your home!" He begged. Jinx rolled her eyes. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Jinx didn't feel comfortable. They were in an abandoned building, alone. And Jinx didn't trust Wally.

"Its NOT my home. It was NEVER my home." She growled. She was trying to avoid eye contact with the speedster. Wally's face sunk. He loosened his grip on her. Jinx kicked him away. He fell to the ground and just sat there. His hair covered his face. Jinx went to run away but stopped.

"Alright. What's wrong with you." She asked in an annoyed voice.

"You. You're what's wrong with me Jinxie." He mumbled. Jinx was shocked.

"HA! No. Don't lie hero. It's bad for you" She laughed. Wally looked at her. He had a firm glare. Jinx's eyes widened. He was serious.

"No. I've spent three years without any contact from you Wally! Don't try to tell me you- just don't!" She screamed angrily. Wally shook his head.

"I told you I was sorry Jinxie…And I meant it. I didn't want to leave you. You saw something, I get it, but-"

"But what? Are you gonna saw I saw wrong?! I know what I saw Wally. SO just forget about it!" Jinx screamed.

"I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HASENT!" He screamed. Jinx blinked. Wally…just…yelled. She sat down.

"I know. And I've hated you ever since then." She confessed.

"I can tell." He answered.

It was quiet for a minute. Then Jinx stood back up.

"Im going home." She said quietly. Wally grabbed her foot.

"NO! Lucky don't go!" He cried.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I hate pet names…and Leo is already calling me that." She mumbled. Then she realized. She just said Leo. That was a trigger word for Wally.

"Leo..." He growled. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You have no say in whom I see" She answered.

"I never did" Wally replied sarcastically.

"And yes Leo. Ms. Artic mentors him so hes over a lot." Jinx said.

"Are you…dating" Wally asked.

"NO! Actually. "She said. "But you are"

"What!" Wally yelled. Jinx sighed.

"I'm not an idiot like you Wally. That amateur archer, Artemis." Jinx said coldly. Wally flopped over. Jinx wasn't supposed to know.

"Right…" Wally said.

"Bye Wally" Jinx said.

"NO WAIT! Can I come with you?"

* * *

? R&R


	4. Turning

HEHE NEW CHAPTER

* * *

"NO!" Jinx screamed at him. Wally frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Psh, I don't know. Because its my evil lair and I don't want an annoying hero there!" She yelled. Wallly shrugged.

"Besides I have a meeting, and you have a girlfriend to get to" Jinx said.

"Meeting? Is it about the people you tortured" Wally said. Jinx looked at him confused.

"What people? We haven't tortured anybody" She said. Wally stared up at her

"Yea you did. They have the stuff on there arms..and bleedy.."Wally attempted to explain.

'You mean that mysterious attack. It wasn't us." She said.

The attack. People were found on the streets of Jump with metal vines up their arms, digging into their skin with small 'thorns' that had poison in them It wasn't Poison Ivy's stuff so they figured H.I.V.E

"WHAT! That's the reason YJ came here. Because it was you." Wally insisted.

"No it wasn't. Slade knows who it was and wants to stop them though" Jinx replied. Wally blinked.

"Slade. Wants to help. For a good cause?"

"Yes idiot. He's been working with us at… Never mind. You don't need to kno-" Her H.I.V.E communicator went off.

"Jinx! Jinx come in!" Slade's voice came in through the communicator. Jinx grabbed her 'phone'.

"WHAT!?" She yelled. Wally laughed at her response.

"Its happening." Jinx got a look of fear on her face.

"Well stop it! " She said with annoyance.

"No. We need you. Ms. Artic and Kyd are here. But they captured someone. The aliens" Slade said.

"Who?" She said worriedly. Wally saw the scared on her face. He gently touched her shoulder.

" See Mor and Leo have a patrol down town by you. But I want you to get the hero's and come here. Im at the abandoned alley." Slade said.

"WHO IS IT!" Jinx yelled.

"My daughter!" A new voice said. Not from the communicator but the door way. Wally and Jinx looked. The Joker was standing there, bleeding and crying.

"Oh no. Joker you need to go help her. We'll go get the league. Okay." She said jumping up and running up to the villain. The Joker looked at Wally then Jinx. He smiled a little. Jinx rolled her eyes and punched him softly.

"Please Jinx. Help her" With that Wally grabbed Jinx and began to run. Jinx curled up against his chest. She was so much lighter that Artemis. And he felt more protective of the little sorceress. She buried her head in his chest. She felt Wally's laugh before she heard it.

"Really Jinxie? You've done this before." Jinx sent a small shock through his body. Wally shut up. They were approaching the tower. When they reached the door Jinx jumped out of Wally's arms and began to bang on the door yelling "RAVEN!" Finally someone opened the door. It was Cyborg. Jinx screamed and hugged the half man. Cyborg blushed then realized who it was.

"Jinx? What up?" He asked. Soon there were more people.

" We need your help. Please. My friend. She being attacked. We aren't enough to fight them off. Please! " Everyone looked at her. Finally Raven and Nightwing pushed their way to the front.

"Whoa Jinx. Who?" Raven asked.

"Its Jester! She being capture by the aliens. Please. There's a squad down town and Slade needs me with him and the Joker at the alleys."

Nightwing was going. Slade was there.

"Okay. Artemis-" As Nightwing and Raven made squads Jinx started to leave. She needed to help her friend.

"Need a ride?" Wally asked. Jinx turned around and pointed behind him.

"No. Your girlfriend wants you. Raven will take me." Jinx said quietly. Soon teams were made. Half to downtown the other to the alleys. Raven grabbed Jinx and they disappeared into a dark orb. Wally took Artemis. When he carried her it wasn't the same. Artemis wasn't like Jinx.

* * *

When Jinx and Raven arrived it wasn't a pretty sight. Ms. Artic was trying to fight off about 10 tall, red aliens. Kyd was fighting a few. The Joker was shooting frantically at a group of them. Harley and J.J were also shooting at some. Jinx saw J.J look at the ground farther down the alley.

The Jester, Kate, was lying on the ground. There was a metal cord winding into her left arm. Jinx saw the blood dripping out and the red poison entering her delicate flesh. Jinx raised her hands and shot hexes at the cables. They didn't budge. She looked around for Slade. He was running towards the bleeding blonde, a group of aliens chasing him. He threw a small explosive at them. It took out a few. But more swarmed at him.

Jinx raised her arms and shot hexes at them. The pink bolts him them. Knocked a few over. Now the group split up. Half for Slade. Half for Jinx. Jinx anger boiled.

"Stay away from my friend!" she yelled. Her eyes glowed pink. The ground under the aliens crumbled. They fell, wailing, into the murky water.

"That's power." A voice said behind her. Miss Martian was smiling at Jinx. Jinx gave her a sad smile. Super Boy came up behind her. Then Impulse, Beast Boy, Robin, Artemis and Wally.

Nightwing jumped in front of her. She looked up at her old friend.

"Rob- I mean Nightwing?" He didn't pay attention. He was focused on someone else. Slade. Slade was fighting the aliens with his bow staff.

"He needs help" Jinx noticed a hint of longing, excitement and determination in Nightwing's voice. He wanted to help Slade.

"Jinx!" .J.J screamed pointing to where Kate, I mean Jester, was. She turned and gasped. The cable was pulling her into the air. Her arm was being yanked y the cord. Jinx began to run towards her. She saw someone fly above her. Super boy had flown towards the cable. Jester was screaming in pain.

More red beasts appeared. Jinx saw Nightwing run to Slade. She heard Slade mumbled something to Nightwing which made Nightwing smile. Miss Martian and Impulse went to Super Boy's aid.

Jinx went over to the Joker. He was crying so hard her wasn't even shooting at aliens. Just air. Jinx began to hex the aliens who were getting close to him.

"Jack calm down! She's going to be ok! Jack!" She yelled his real name. Jack looked at her. She gave him a smile. "Now stop crying before they get you or Harley or J.J. Shot em' Jack!"

The Joker smiled. Then let out a loud laugh. He began to shot the aliens normally again. Jinx stayed with him, hexing the ones he didn't shoot. Soon there were none around them so Joker went to help Harley.

Artemis was helping Ms. Artic. Wally ran to Kyd and B.B. Jinx turned and ran to help Jester. Before she reached them, a group of aliens appeared in front of her. She cursed under her breath. She hexed a few but more came. _Where do they come from_ she thought .

A green flash and they were all gone. She looked up and squealed. There was floating her Tamaranian friend.

"Star!" Jinx yelled. Starfire flew over to the cable. She grabbed something out of her pocket and attached it to the cable. Instantly the cable snapped. Jester fell towards the ground. Impulse ran and caught her. The aliens began to make noises then ran to the ship. As soon as it began they were gone.

Slade and Nightwing looked at eachother. Jinx could feel the tension. Before another fight broke out Beast Boy screamed.

"STAR!" He ran at her and gave her a hug. Raven flew over to her friend and hugged her. Starfire began to laugh. Jinx was next to run at her friend.

"Anyone else confused?" Impulse said raising his hand. Super Boy agreed. He was carrying Jester over to Harley who was sobbing. Kate was awake but very drowsy. And she was losing blood. Slade pulled a shot out. He threw it to Jack.

"Inject this into her stomach now. It'll fight off the poison." He ordered. Joker nodded.

"Now what?" Ms. Artic asked. Kyd signed ' Not sure' Jinx walked over to her team. Slade came up behind them.

"How are my apprentices?" he asked in a taunting voice. Nightwing fumed with anger and jealousy. Ms. Artic raised her hand.

"I'm Dr. Freezes apprentice, nimrod" She said. The YJ gasped. She called Slade a nimrod. They awaited him to hit her. But Slade just…laughed. Nightwings jaw dropped.

"And thank you Starfire, for bringing the weapon." Slade said to Starfire. Nightwings jaw dropped farther.

"WHAT!" he finally yelled. Starfire looked at Nightwing. And the other YJ memebers. Her eyes fell on Robin.

"you are not Robin?" She said confused. Robin looked at her. Nightwing shook his head.

"Star its me" Nightwing said. He ruffled his hair a little so it spiked. Starfire squealed with glee. She ran at him and gave him a hug.

"It is you dear friend Robin!" She cried out. Nightwing laughed as she hugged him.

"Jinx. Thank you." J.J had come up behind her and hugged her. J.J was tall with shaggy brown hair and big blue eyes. Jinx blushed deeply.

"haha. Stop that." A voice said. Leo came into the alley. Ms. Artic glared at him then stormed up to him. She suddenly tackled him and they began to wrestle.

'You make a cute couple!' Kyd signed.

" Wanna go Kyd?" Jinx said and signed. Kyd nodded but Wally yelled.

"No! Dot you wanna tell us how you knew about this?" he blurted out. Slade laughed.

"No. Now hero's. We will be leaving. Im sure Jack wants to go home to his family. "

"No way we are e\letting you go." Nightwing said. Before the hero's could form all the villains did. And there were a lot of them.

"We. Are. Leaving." Joker said coldly raising his gun.

"Ok! But Im going with you." Wally said.

"NO!" Jinx and Artemis yelled. Wally smirked. Kyd and See-Mor grinned mischievously.

"Fine." Slade said. Then they were gone.

Including Starfire.

* * *

R&R. Tell me what you want next


End file.
